Solo una firma
by Karerina
Summary: Había llegado el gran día y todo era perfecto.Todo estaba listo, solo restaba esperar... Tohma seguía esperando. Solo una firma y sería el fin de su calvario.


Uhh¡¡ la emoción me invade. Es la primera vez que hago esta cosa (acepto tomatazos y todo lo que quieran, solo traten de no dejarme como las farmacias el lunes pasado XD) y solo para poderme subir el ánimo, ¿han tenido días realmente malos? ¿Donde todo lo que hacen les sale mal? y ¿quieren pegarle a algo o a alguien (que en mi caso empieza con M y termina con O)? Este sin duda es un día de ellos...Yaus, no los aburro más, solo dejar en claro que nada es mío, que escribo esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (ocio) y porque me resigno a que la serie termine de esa manera.

Solo una Firma

Había llegado el gran día y todo era perfecto. Nada ni nadie lo podría arruinar. La fiesta, que había planeado en los últimos tres meses, estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cerró por un momento los ojos para reunir fuerzas.

Todo estaba listo, las flores en su lugar, los asientos, las mesas, los postes estaban decorados de acuerdo a la ocasión el juez llegaría en solo unos minutos más, los anillos no tenían comparación, solo restaba esperar. Eso era lo que hacía: esperar.

Esperar a ver cómo todo el mundo festejaría por el comienzo de la felicidad, mientras él se hundía en el más profundo de los abismos, de la desolación. Esperar a que el único ser que había amado se fuera de su vida para siempre, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, como si se tratase de agua que quisiese retener con las manos.

Su partida era inevitable. Después de esas dos palabras tan temidas todo habría acabado. Ya nada quedaría para él.

Todo su mundo se había vuelto una cruel rutina desde que Ryuichi le había pedido que fuese su testigo en su boda. Ese día, el castaño había estado muy extraño con Tohma.

-¿Qué pasa?- El ojiverde había empezado la conversación.

- Tohma tú… eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?- Inquirió titubeante el ojiazul.

- ¡Claro! Y sabes que puedes confiar en mí, vamos dime qué te sucede- le animó sonriente el tecladista de NG.

- Y… ¿harías todo lo que yo te pidiera?- Preguntó más seguro el castaño.

- Todo- Afirmó Tohma.

-¿Quieres…- Ryuichi respiro profundo y miró fijamente a los inmensos ojos verdes que tenía frente a él- ¿Quieres ser el testigo de mi boda?- Silencio absoluto por respuesta.

El tecladista de NG no reaccionó, esas palabras habían aniquilado cualquier resto de esperanza que podría albergar su corazón.

- Sé que es muy apresurado- Continuó el castaño al ver la reacción de su compañero – y también sé que me dirás que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero… pero desde que llegó los días son más alegres y quiero permanecer así el resto de mi vida. De verdad estoy enamorado y quiero hacer lo correcto, nos casaremos dentro de tres meses, y quise que fueras la primera persona en saberlo. Tu opinión es importante para mí… tú eres importante para mí…y ¿qué me dices, lo serás?-

- Nada me daría más gusto- Mintió el ojiverde brindándole una forzada sonrisa que daba la impresión de que se quebraría en cualquier instante.

Desde ese día se había encargado de planificar la esperada ceremonia. Se esmeró y trabajó duramente para que ninguna otra fiesta se le pudiese comparar, la grandeza, la elegancia y el recato característicos del rubio inundaban el salón.

Se había propuesto hacer feliz a su pequeño amigo y lo haría aun si de su felicidad dependía.

Tohma seguía esperando. Solo una firma y sería el fin de su calvario. Tomaría un avión, volaría al otro extremo de la Tierra si fuese necesario, estaba dispuesto a todo para calamar su dolor. Ya nada le importaría, su vida no tendría sentido después de esa tarde, y no podía pelear contra eso, ni siquiera podría olvidar…

Llegó el juez y todos tomaron posiciones. El rubio se mantenía erguido y ausente, se le había nublado la vista, nada veía, nada escuchaba, se había encerrado de tal manera en sus pensamientos que actuaba casi por inercia. No se dio cuenta cómo había llegado al lado del juez que le extendía amigablemente una pluma. En ese momento una presión extraña le apretó el pecho, le era casi imposible respirar, quería gritar y no podía, las piernas le temblaban amenazando con hacerlo caer, le sudaban las manos y la pluma que tenía en ellas se le presentaba como un plomo.

Por primera vez en su vida no leyó lo que decía el papel. Firmó. El mundo se le vino abajo.

Pensó que era más fuerte, pero no. Salió apresuradamente del salón y corrió lejos de todos para sumergirse finalmente en el más triste de los lamentos. Sollozaba arrodillado en el suelo húmedo, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sin pedir permiso mojaban el costoso traje que Sakuma había elegido para él.

No sabía qué pensar. El taxi llegaría sólo en unos minutos más, solamente tenía que resistir hasta que este llegara. El tiempo transcurrió de prisa y el barullo de la gente riendo y cantando le avisó que daban comienzo a la fiesta.

Una mano con un reluciente y orgulloso anillo se posó en su hombro, Tohma volteó para confirmar lo que sabía.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el cantante- ¿Por qué llorabas?- El ojiverde no le podía mentir, las lágrimas secas de su rostro lo habían delatado. Aun así no dejaría que su torpeza estropeara la alegría de su pequeño amigo.

-No pasa nada… solo…estoy feliz- Le dijo el rubio sonriente.

-¿Feliz?- Preguntó el castaño un poco descolocado.

- Feliz por ti mi Ryuichi. Feliz porque encontraste lo que buscabas. Feliz porque la persona que elegiste te dará todo lo que necesites y siempre estará contigo, nunca te faltará. Feliz porque todo resultó según lo planeado. Feliz porque tú eres feliz- Le respondió aunque en ese momento se sentía realmente miserable y a muchos kilómetros de la felicidad.

Una familiar voz los interrumpió.

-Tohma llamó un tipo de un taxi, dice que ya llegó y Ryu ven con nosotros llegó la hora de partir el pastel- Les anunció Noriko para perderse nuevamente en el mar de invitados.

-Solo unos minutos más y todo habrá terminado, sé fuerte Seguchi- Se animó el rubio.

El castaño ya no relucía como lo hacía unos minutos antes- ¿un taxi para qué?- preguntó cabizbajo, el tecladista por toda respuesta alcanzó a mirarlo antes de romper en un ahogado llanto. El ojiazul inesperadamente abrazó a su compañero, lo cual hizo estremecer al rubio. La poca fuerza de voluntad y el poco autocontrol que le quedaban se desvanecieron al instante para estrecharse aun más al cuerpo del hombre que tanto adoraba.

El solo pensar que perdería ese ser, que ya no escucharía su risa, que ya no podría percibir su olor ni acurrucarse en él como ahora estaba, que otra persona ocuparía ese lugar que fue suyo por tanto tiempo, lo destruían y desgarraban más de lo que podía soportar. No quería llorar, pero no podía retener las lágrimas ni los pequeños espasmos de los cuales era víctima, se sentía indefenso, ya no tenía la energía para seguir luchando contra sus sentimientos, solamente se dejó llevar. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Ryuichi. Se veía más hermoso que nunca, pensó el tecladista, sus mejillas dejaban ver un leve color rojo. No pudo contenerse más y, con un suave movimiento, lentamente unió sus labios con los del castaño, fundiéndose en un casto y tierno beso que lo embriagó por completo. Los nervios se habían apoderado del rubio y no podía dejar de temblar, sentía cómo los suaves y cálidos labios de Ryuichi se rozaban con los suyos, acoplándose de manera perfecta como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos. El encuentro duró apenas unos breves segundos. Fue el ojiverde quien rompió el beso y se separó lentamente del castaño que le robaba el alma.

Ryuichi no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó el ojiazul sin poder mirarle a la cara.

- Me iré- Respondió el rubio mirando el cielo tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

El taxi estaba esperando a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban. Tohma empezó a recorrer sin apuro el tortuoso espacio que lo separaba del automóvil sin dirigir ni una sola mirada al que dejaba atrás.

- Perdóname…lo menos que deseaba hacer era arruinar todo- le dijo al castaño antes de abordar el carro que lo alejaría de él para siempre.

N/A:

Palomilla va dedicado a ti, gracias por ayudarme a subirlo, te quiero¡¡


End file.
